Various systems exist that incorporate the use of automated systems to train and exercise the body, as well as providing feedback concerning the change of ability of the user. The reflexes and speed of a user are key to analyzing the overall physical, mental, and neuromuscular health of the user. Although some systems exist that target these characteristics, enhancements are needed to realize the potential of such a training system.